Pokedimensions
by MostDefDavis15
Summary: The story of Red and companies quest to save not only their world but Ash's as well from the twisted hands of Giovanni. Crystal & Gold, some advance shipping, and others. Review to vote on who Red will be with. On hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

Pokédimensions

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon this is just a story that expresses my ideas.

**AN: This is my first fanfic and I will accept your criticism and take it to hard so review favorite, folloer, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Typhlosion use Blast burn on Charizard," yelled a teenage trainer with a gold and black hat who was starting to get angry at his hero/mentor's silence. "Damn." Gold muttered as Red countered Blast burn with another Blast burn that easily overpowered his and caused his final Pokémon Typhlosion to faint from exhaustion. "Why the hell can't I beat you Red, I mean I beat you once before and since then I became Johto Champion so all I do is fight trainers?" Gold questioned knowing Red would not give a response. "Alright Mister Silent I have to go and train so that I can beat you, and Red you should really leave this mountain I mean how have you survived all these year up hear alone." Gold stated while spraying his Togekiss with a hyper potion and grabbing it and flying away.

"_Is something bothering you, Red._" A red Lucario stated telepathically.

"_No._" Red replied while covering his piercing red eyes with his hat so Lucario couldn't read his emotions.

"_Fine, you should heal your Pokémon and get some rest master._"

"_Why should I heal them they aren't that tired unless you think I'll have another challenger that isn't Gold?" _Red thought with a slight smirk knowing that Gold was the only one that has made contact with his since he defeated Lance and became the champion.

"_I just feel a great evil approaching my home region of Sinnoh."_ Lucario tone wasn't as calm as it normally was so Red knew something serious was going to happen even if he didn't know what.

"_We'll leave in the morning then."_ Red told his friend as he released all his Pokémon and started healing them with Aura.

"_Thank you master."_ He thought with a single tear falling from his face at his trainer's sympathy towards his apprehension. Red's action made Lucario think of the time they first met.

**Flashback**

Red was practicing Blast burn, Hydro cannon, and Frenzy plant with Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur respectively when he heard the cry of a Pokémon. After looking around Red signaled for his Pokémon to stop and went searching for the source of the sound. Red couldn't believe what he saw it was two Pokémon he had never seen before. One looked like a Rhyhorn except it was bigger and was black and red and the other Pokémon was red with black paws and had a black strip across its face. '_What the hell are these things? Are they Pokémon?' _Red thought but then he saw had that Rhyhorn like Pokémon was crushing the smaller fox Pokémon and called his trusty Pikachu to use thunderbolt on the Rhyhorn like Pokémon but the Pokémon just stood there like nothing happened. 'So it's a ground type should have figured' Red thought before signaling Pikachu to use a volt iron tail on the Rhyperior causing it to faint. After the Rhyperior was out cold Red threw a Pokémon which caused him to remember the joy of catching Pokémon. 'That brought back memories.' Red thought before placing the pokéball in his pocket and aiding the unusually colored Riolu.

After healing Riolu Red trained him and he eventually evolved into Lucario and started to speak to Red telepathically and training him in Aura since Red had an unusually high Aura for a human.

**End of Flashback**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokédimensions

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon this is just a story that expresses my ideas.

**AN: This is my first fanfic and I will accept your criticism and take it to hard so review favorite, follow, etc.**

* * *

Chapter: 2

When Red woke up in the morning he was surprised at what he saw it was Ho-Oh flying over the mountain and then he saw Mew talking to his Lucario.

'_This is going to be a crazy day.' _Red thought before waking Pikachu and calling Lucario.

"Mew Mew" Mew exclaimed with joy at seeing Red.

'_Master I have something to tell you so please listen.'_

_'What is it?'_

_'Your friend Blue has been kidnapped by Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket.'_

Red's eyes widen after he heard this and he was preparing to release Charizard and go save Blue.

'_Calm down master.' _Lucario told him sensing that he was in distress after hearing that his friend Blue was kidnapped. _'We have to play it safe Giovanni has Mewtwo and Deoxys on his side and he is rumored to have Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia as well.'_

_'I never ever heard of those last three Pokemon before so why should they matter when that psychopath Giovanni has her.' _Red's tone was changing he was getting angry and it was showing which was rare for him since he was so calm all the time.

Lucario enjoyed seeing his master angry because it showed a side that he has never seen before and proved that he deeply cares for his friends. '_Those three Pokemon are said to have the power to distort time and space along with the power to travel dimensions.'_

Red was amazed at what he was told. It was then Red realized that he still had a lot more training to do and that he had to do this alone and if he was to trust someone it would have to be Gold instead of Blue's boyfriend and Red's former friend Green. After he found out about Blue and Green Red felt like he wasn't good enough so he decided he would train on Mt. Silver. '_Why do I feel this way towards Blue. I could have put my Pokémon at sake and died along with her. I need to think of a way to save her if Giovanni really does have Pokemon that powerful.'_ Read thought then he released Charizard and left with Lucario to find Gold and/or Silver. Red trusted them both and they were both really powerful trainers he knew could help him save Blue.

After about 10 minutes of flying Red arrived at the Indigo Plateau and spotted Red and Silver have a friendly battle.

"Typhlosion spin and use Flamethrower to protect yourself against Hydropump!" Gold yelled while looking for a weak point in Silver's plan of attack. Then it hit him, "Typhlosion use Aerial Ace out of the flame tornado and cut through the hydropump."

"Stop Hydropump and prepare to use Focus Punch as soon as you see Typhlosion." Silver replied knowing that it would counter Gold's strategy.

"Typhlosion, Solarbeam!" Gold yelled allowing a huge grin to appear on his face.

Silver told Feraligatr to brace himself but it was too late the attack hit dead on and Feraligatr fainted.

"Looks like I win this round Silver, maybe next time." Gold said while offering a handshake to Silver for a great match.

Silver reluctantly shook Gold's hand when he points up towards the sky seeing a huge Charizard coming towards them.

"Red, good to see you off that mountain I almost didn't recognize you without a blizzard surrounding you." Gold said while laughing at his own joke.

"This must be serious it you stopped your training huh Red." Silver said with a far more serious tone then his Johto friend.

Red nodded his head and began to speak much to everyone's surprise. "Blue has been kidnapped by Giovanni and I think they are in Sinnoh."

"Straight to the point as always huh Red." A mysterious voice said but Red recognized it as Blue's boyfriend and recently awarded Kanto champion Green.

"So Blue's been kidnapped by my asshole father huh. We have to find her before he does something to her." Silver said while gritting his teeth.

"Do my bidding Pidgeot. Now Pidgeot Silver and me need a ride to Sinnoh so prepare to fly."

Red was appalled at how Green was treating his Pokemon; he was even more arrogant then when Red beat him before challenging the Elite Four and becoming champion. Red then returned Lucario and signaled for Gold to ride on Charizard with him. Red petted Charizard knowing that it was working hard and showing that he appreciated all that he was doing for him.

**3 Hours Later**

"What the hell are you doing?" Green yelled at Red when he noticed he signaled for his Charizard to land.

"Green Charizard is probably tired and it is getting pretty la…"

Green cut Gold off, "I wasn't talking to you chump I was talking to the _Mighty Battler Red_ about why he is stopping me from saving my girlfriend!" Green said in a harsh tone mocking Red's abilities.

"Calm down Green, we all want to save Blue but we can't do that with exhausted Pokemon." Silver said trying to reason with Green.

Green finally gave in and they landed at the nearest Pokemon Center and gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy can we rent two rooms for tonight?" Gold asked knowing they all were pretty tired.

"Yes of course, have a great night." Nurse Joy said with her usually smile as she handed Gold the keys, "The rooms are 107 and 108."

Gold thanked Nurse Joy and then headed towards to his room with Red and went straight to sleep. Red however couldn't sleep all he could think about was Blue and how she was and if she was happy with Green. But he couldn't figure out why he cared so much about her relationship with Green the last time he saw them together was right after he beat Green and went on to challenge the Elite Four and she ran to him and they were all lovey dovey. As Red reminisced about the past he slowly drifted to sleep.

"HEY DUMBASSES WAKE UP!" Green screamed loud enough to wake up the whole Pokemon Center.

"What the hell Green you don't have to yell," Gold yell back and looked at the time on his pokénav and it read 4:00 a.m. "What the hell it's only 4 in the morning, 4 IN THE FUCKING MORNING GREEN!" Gold yelled louder than before because of the crazy early time.

"Stop yelling both of you we're disturbing both the Pokemon and the people resting hear." Silver said acting as the voice of reason once again.

Both Green and Gold stopped yelling and everyone started to calm down. After an awkward moment of silence everyone got on the respective Pokémon and began to fly off towards Sinnoh.

**2 Hours later**

They could finally see Sinnoh and their Pokemon were pretty tired so Red signaled for Charizard to land much to Green's dismay who didn't notice how exhausted his Pigeot was.

* * *

**AN: I know that Green isn't that much of an asshole but I wanted some character development over the course of the story. Don't get use to Red talking because it won't happen alot but I will try to tell you what he is thinking as much as I can. In this story I make Red seem really smart and he looks into things so he is never really caught off guard so I;ll try to tone that down if you don't want Red to seem to different.I haven't really read the manga in a long time so please tell me if characters are acting out of character aside from Green and Red because I have plans for them. If you want me to continue with the Red Blue thing then I will but if you have any bright ideas I will take them to heart and try as hard as I can to satisfy. Team Rocket is actually going to be evil in this story and I don't mean stealing Pokemon I mean murder, rape, and other horrid things that true villians do. Please know that I don't condone that type of behavior so please don't look into it too much. **


	3. Chapter 3

Pokédimensions

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon this is just a story that expresses my ideas.

**AN: This is my first fanfic and I will accept your criticism and take it to hard so review favorite, follow, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Pigeot started to take a nose dive because it had passed out from exhaustion from being pushed too hard by Green.

"Damn you stupid bird wake up!" Green yelled with other barrages of insults to one of his most trustworthy Pokémon.

"Shut the fuck up Green you are only going to make it want to save us less!" Silver yelled because he was starting to get tire of all of Green's shit and how he treated his Pokémon.

Suddenly they just stopped and were being moved slowly to a nearby Pokémon Center. Before Silver said anything he noticed Red had released his Espeon and its eyes were glowing. 'I should ride with Red next time he's prepared for anything and he was probably expecting this.'

Nobody had spoken since the incident and no one was trying to make conversation even Gold who was always talking.

**"There is a call for a Gold"** Nurse Joy said over the intercom and the group excluding Green immediately went to the video phone.

"Gold I need to tell you something so please listen carefully." It was Professor Oak and he sounded depressed like something bad had happened.

"What is it professor and what happened you sound depressed?" Gold had concern in his voice he knew whatever the professor had to say it wasn't good and he just noticed how pink his eyes were like he had been crying.

"Crys has been-n…" The professor couldn't bring himself to tell him he knew how it would affect Gold but he had to.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Gold yelled causing all eyes in the center to turn on him. Gold just wished that the professor wouldn't say what he thought he would say.

"Crystal was kidnapped by Team Rocket over two hours ago and I've been trying to get a hold of you Gold, I'm sorry." The professor then ended the call Red left knowing Gold wanted to be alone, Green never bother to get up and didn't have a clue what had just happened. Silver was worried for his friend he knew Gold was in love with Crystal and he was starting to get the courage to ask her out now she was kidnapped by a man with an unknown amount of power and resources.

Silver had never seen Gold with such a lifeless look like his whole world had crumbled under his feet. Now Silver noticed how much Gold had matured into someone who didn't flirt with anyone who remotely looked like a hot chick but a teen that had fallen in love with a girl he thought was too good for him.

* * *

**AN: Characters are going to be acting a little OOC because unlike the manga they have grown up and matured and this has a mixture of both the game and manga characters these characters' personalities are unique to this story even though I don't own the characters. Also the chapters are going to start getting longer because I don't want this story to drag on too long these chapters were to open you up to the events that are going to happen.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Pokédimensions

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon this is just a story that expresses my ideas.

**AN: This is my first fanfic and I will accept your criticism and take it to hard so review favorite, follow, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Gold's POV**

Damn it, damn it, damn it all! How could I let this happen to her, to Crystal, she was so perfect and kind even though she could be bitchy, but I liked her bitchy side because it just showed how much she cared about my well being? My well being, me of all people, I mean I am the Johto Champ but anyone could train Pokémon but she could capture them at a phenomenal rate that could exponentially increase Professor Oak's research. Now she was with Giovanni that monster who cared about his fucked up organization more than his own son and how people reacted to the name Team Rocket.

I was just staring into space I couldn't move, all I could think about was what Giovanni could do to Crystal. He could abuse, torture her until she gives him what he wants or he could touch her in ways that that made my blood boil hotter than my Typhlosion's flames

Try to stay positive I mean look at Red he cares for Blue and yet he's calm and in control. But that isn't me, who am I fooling I'm so enraged now that I could take down Giovanni's Nidoking.

I finally got up to move and noticed everyone in the center is staring at me except for Green who is too much of an asshole to care about anyone but himself.

"You okay Gold?" Silver asked because he knew about my feelings for Crystal and he was like my wingman since he dated Jasmine and was considered the playboy of the elite four because of all the girls he was with usually as one night stands.

"I'm cool," I reply with no emotion in my voice whatsoever. I'm in no mode to talk and I think Silver got the memo because he just got up and left me alone. Right after Silver leaves to get us rooms I walk outside to get some air knowing that will calm me down. The fresh air actually has the opposite effect on me than what I had planned. The air reminded me of Crystal and how full of life she was and tears starting to fall from my face and I didn't bother to wipe them away.

After about an hour of feeling sorry for myself I suddenly feel a cool breeze hit me and I went to check it out. And I didn't believe what I was seeing it was Red training all of his Pokémon except for Charizard who he is probably resting. "Hey Red, getting some training done," I say trying to hide the sadness in my voice but I failed and Red signaled for me to train with him. "You want to train me, that isn't like you." I say with a smirk because Red never offers to train me I always have to wear him down.

"You love her and you need to stay sharp." Is all he says while calling upon his Espeon. For a guy who doesn't talk much his words sure have a hell of a lot of meaning. But before I can ponder anymore Red had punched me and it hurt like a bitch that guy had a hell of a right hook.

"What the hell was that…" I didn't get a chance to finish before Togekiss released itself from his ball and sent a psywave towards Espeon but she easily counters it. Then it hit me even harder than Red's punch which was pretty fucking hard that Red punched me to get my attention because now I need to stay focused on the battle at hand. I tell Togekiss to use air cutter but Espeon uses an agility double team combo to avoid the hit and then Espeon used psychic to slam Togekiss into a nearby rock which caused him to faint. We went through this for what seemed like hours and I started to do better as the battle progressed but in the end I lost but I learned a lot which is all that matter and I also notice that he didn't use Charizard so it was a five on six battle. Even though Red thoroughly beat my ass he was trying to keep me in it as long as he could so I could watch and learn so he wouldn't have to hold back as much in the end.

Now with new determination I yell, "Don't worry Crystal I'm coming to save you!" Team Rocket better get ready to feel my wrath because I not showing any mercy to those bastards especially Giovanni.

**Crystal's POV**

Where am I and why does my head hurt so much. And where is the light I can't even see my hand in front of my face. Memories begin to flood back of Professor Oak's lab being stormed and Team Rocket taking me. "Damn it." I mutter because of my helpless situation and how there is no way I can break free. My arms and legs are restrained to the floor, my guess by steel because of how cold it is touching my skin. Then I notice how cold I am and start to wonder why then the door suddenly opens.

"Here's your meal beautiful and nice underwear it's really sexy." A guard says in a seductive tone that sends shivers down my spine. He walks closer to me and drops the meal and begins to touch me. I so scared, now I know why I'm so cold I'm just in my underwear and this molester is touching my breast and is moving to a place that I really don't want him to be. I think fast and spit in his face and after wiping away the spit he slaps me, hard, like I some kind of prostitute working the corner.

"You're a feisty bitch, I like that." He says while talking off his shirt revealing a beer belly that disgust me to know end. He then pounces on me like some kind of animal and begins kissing me and touching me. I'm crying I've never felt so helpless in my life even when I saved the world I had Silver and Gold with me. Gold, I miss him he has changed so much since he became champion. He's more mature and thinking of him makes me feel safer. Then I hear footsteps and it is a female guard.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asks the fat pig who was trying to have his way with me.

"Nothing," he says nervously. This girl must be his commanding officer. Then the female guard pulls out a knife and cuts the man's throat. It almost made me vomit the blood that was spilling, it's crazy she just killed him in cold blood.

She walks towards me stepping in a puddle of blood and I'm scared out of my mind all I want is to be with Gold he always make me feel safe but now that I'm alone I'm terrified of what she might do.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. You're my new play thing I could never hurt you." She whispers in my ear before licking my neck and putting her hand between my legs to my vagina and fingering me until I came which felt like hours.

After she had left all I could think about was Gold and how I never got to tell him how I feel. "Gold I love you. And please stay safe and find someone who can love you as much as I do." I whisper hoping no one can here because all I want now is for Gold to stay safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokédimensions

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon this is just a story that expresses my ideas.

**AN: This is my first fanfic and I will accept your criticism and take it to hard so review favorite, follow, etc. Alright now that my school year is finally over I hope to update more regularly but that may change because I'm going into my senior year and I have to look at colleges, get a job, and get my license etc. Anyway this chapter focuses mainly on Green and I know this is slow so I may update another chapter later today or maybe tomorrow so look forward to that.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Green's POV**

Man I hate waiting, why the hell is no one ready. I look around and I can't find Red or Gold they must be training what losers don't they realize that you have to be a great trainer such as myself to truly be strong. "Silver, where the hell are the others?" I question starting to grow tired of searching for those two dumbasses.

"Uh, they're training. You should probably get some training in too. My dad isn't the same as when you first met him he's stronger and more driven to conquer the world." Silver said like a smartass. Man why am I so much smarter than these guys, I mean Giovanni was a loser then and is a loser now. But I just can't wait until Blue gives me my reward for saving her, I probably won't leave the house for almost a week. When I stop fanaticizing about Blue rewarding me I notice Silver is gone and it'll be nightfall soon so we should probably head out and make some more ground before Giovanni can think of a plan.

I decide that training will help me since even I need to train to maintain my perfection and I need to punish Pigeot for fainting like a weakling, my Pokémon are beyond that, I'm beyond that, I'm Green the champion of Kanto and the strongest of all the champions.

I pick up Pigeot and head towards a field where no one is around and release Pigeot and Porygon-Z and order Porygon-Z to use thunder on Pigeot until it can do Brave Bird on Porygon-Z.

"Don't let up Porygon-Z!" I yell after Pigeot hasn't done shit after 10 minutes and actually looks like it is going to faint again, I mean come on you're my Pokémon and I'm the champ you should never show any signs of weakness. "Stop!" I yell even louder than before because of how weak my Pigeot is and I go up to Pigeot and scream, "GET LOST YOU WEAK ASS BIRD I DON'T NEED YOU BRINGING MY TEAM DOWN TO YOUR PATHETIC LEVEL!" Before taking Pigeot's pokéball and throwing it on the ground where it breaks.

"Porygon-Z find another flying type Pokémon for me." I say with an intimating tone that frightens Porygon when I didn't mean to before sitting on a log. I start thinking while staring at the stars and then I look down into a puddle and see the person I have become, I mean I still see one stunning guy but then I see a cold hearted asshole. I think about how I gave my Blastoise to Red because of our stupid bet before challenging the Elite Four. "Why did I give you up and didn't accept you back. You were my first Pokémon, my first true friend who actually liked me if I wasn't the strongest." I say out loud crying and reminiscing on the past.

**Flashback Normal POV**

"Looks like I have this in the bag now Red. It's my starter versus your starter and my Blastoise has a type advantage over your pathetic Charizard." Green said with a smirk while his opponent remained silent and composed before releasing his most powerful and loyal Pokémon Charizard.

"Why don't we make this interesting huh Red and bet our starters on this match and that the loser can't challenge the new champ for five years." Green was trying to get Red off his game because all of their matches before hand had come down to wire with Red winning but this time was different; now Green had Blue by his side cheering him on and not that loser Red. 'Red may have saved Blue's life but he doesn't have the Green charm and seeing her cheer for me will probably get to him now and he'll make a mistake.' The smirk on Green's face was growing into a malicious grin much to the surprise of Red.

'What the hell is he grinning about and why is Blue cheering for that self centered prick I mean, wait I need to stay focused.' Red thought before signaling for Charizard to use flamethrower much to the surprise of Green who was use to Red not talking but he always commanded his Pokémon. The flamethrower hit Blastoise straight on and did a decent amount of damage considering it isn't very effective. 'Wait but what about Green's outrageous deal, he's probably bluffing so there's no need to hold back.' Charizard continued using flamethrower while dodging Green's attempts at a counter attack much to Green's displeasure.

'Damn, why can't I hit him?' Green thought trying to think of a plan to crush Red and then he thought of something. "Blastoise go in for a skull bash." Green commanded with a smirk returning to his face while he was listening to Blue's cheering. 'She knows that I'm better than that loser Red if only Red could figure that out.' Green thought with a light chuckle as Blastoise got close to Charizard as he was preparing a flamethrower just like Green thought. "Grab Charizard and prepare to use Hydro cannon point blank." Green said before laughing at Red's helplessness but Green's attention was caught when he heard a thud and saw his Blastoise on the ground with swirls in his eyes unable to battle.

"Green are you okay?" Blue called while running towards Green embracing him in a huge hug but Green was still speechless over how he lost. "That was a cheap trick Red using Blast Burn while Green wasn't paying attention, I can't believe that I ever called you a friend when you would resort to such tactics." Both Red and Green were speechless now over what just occurred but for two completely different reasons. Red couldn't believe how much Green brainwashed Blue so that he could win her affection and turn her away from him and Green couldn't believe he lost the battle and his bet.

"Blastoise return, here." Green said while moving away from Blue and throwing Red his Blastoise's pokéball. Red just shook his head no but Green said he would stick to his word and left on his Pigeot so he could train and become champ in five years. Green was so angry with Red that he couldn't look at him and he didn't realize he brought this all upon himself.

"Green wait I love you." Blue said as Green stopped knowing that he couldn't let this opportunity to hurt Red go and offered Blue a hand. Red was still in shock over what Blue had just said and that shock turned into a burning desire to get stronger and it drove him to crush the Elite Four and become the youngest champion in history.

**End of Flashback**

Green just sat there and started to rethink the way he has been acting I mean he just abused his Pigeot, one of his first Pokémon, all for his lust for power. 'I'm no better than that trash Giovanni for the way I've been acting.' Green thought off the dried tears on his face, 'Blue never deserved me because I never thought of her as more than a trophy that I could use to hurt Red even now I still can't say I love her like see says to me.' Green was afraid now about how he would confront Blue when he saw her again and part of him never wanted to see her again he didn't want to face the guilt of using her for five years just to hurt Red and it really hurt Red because people he trusted and respected were hurt and killed due to the bombing of the Pokémon league after he allowed Lance to keep the title as League Champion.

* * *

**AN: Probably weren't expecting that but I thought it would be cool to help explain some of Red's isolationist aditute and Green's assholeness and I had to put Blue in there because I don't plan to right that much about her for awhile so enjoy here while you can. I want to vote on who you want Red to be paired with since I've seen a decent amount of Red Blue/Green stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

Pokédimensions

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon this is just a story that expresses my ideas.

**AN: This is my first fanfic and I will accept your criticism and take it to hard so review favorite, follow, etc. I decided to just upload this one immediately after since I already wrote it and proofread it a couple of times and if there are mistakes feel free to let me know because I'm not perfect I make a lot of mistakes as you could probably tell from these announcements I write on the spot.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

After resting and training the group finally found the Team Rocket base. "What the hell are we standing out here for let's go and fuck those bastards up." Gold said with fire blazing from his eyes from his determination to save Crystal no matter what.

"Gold calm down, going in blindly will only lead to our dem..." Silver was cut off by a hyper beam being fired at him and it was extremely powerful even though he dodged it he still felt like he was punched in the abdomen by a championship boxer. 'What the hell that missed me, is this some kind of illusion?' Silver thought but then he heard a familiar vicious snicker and then he saw his father wearing his black suit with the signature red R on it to bring fear to those who faced him.

"Hello son I just want to make a proposition to you that I'll let you live if you beg for your life and swear your elegance to me." Giovanni said with an evil smirk with no Persian at his side which was noticed by his son.

"Where's Persian dad? Finally decided to le.." Silver was cut off for a second time but this time by Gold as he released Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion use Blast Burn on that bastard!" Gold yelled which caught everyone's attention because they knew that if it hit Giovanni he would die. Silver reached for Feraligatr's pokéball but realized he wouldn't get there in time and Red didn't move.

'What's up with Red he's usually prepared for anything.' Silver thought as the Blast Burn hit and there was a huge explosion and after the smoke cleared everyone but Red was surprised to see Giovanni unharmed.

"You boys are way too reckless; Deoxys Infinity and Mew 2.0 eradicate them." Giovanni commanded and then a Pokémon that looked like a mixture of all of Deoxys's forms emerged and a Pokémon that looked like a Mewtwo except that it was red and black and they were out for blood. They fired two hyper beams that were starting to distort the atmosphere with the sheer power and everyone was terrified, they saw their lives flash before their eyes and knew death was certain; then a bright light emerge as soon as the huge blast was about three meters away, everyone's Pokémon emerged to protect them much to their surprise.

'Guys what are you doing!' everyone said/thought telepathically to their Pokémon.

'Master Red you must live and stop this monster from ruling the world please save what we gave our lives to protect.' Lucario told Red shedding tears causing Red to look down in despair not wanting to witness the death of his Pokémon and family, but Red couldn't stay depressed for long because he noticed Deoxys Infinity and Mew 2.0 in the sky creating a giant Aura Sphere that could wipe Sinnoh off the face of the Earth.

"Damn it!" Red yelled felling weak and helpless for the first time in a long time knowing that Giovanni used Blue's and Crystal's power to power up these Pokémon and control them so they were probably disposed of. Red almost shed a tear then everything went black and the last thing Red saw was a giant dragon/ghost Pokémon.

* * *

**AN: Finally the plot begins and yes their pokemon are dead but they are going to give them new BA pokemon that i hope you guys will enjoy. **


End file.
